


Take me or leave me

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: In which Lilith is incredible blind and Zelda gets jealous. The Spellman’s notice and place a little spell to help them fix things.If you can't speak through it, just sing it.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Take me or leave me

Lilith stood at the Spellman’s door with her fist in the air. It was the early hours but Zelda and she had had a fight last night. They were having diner outside, talking boring stuff about the coven and routine. They even shared a few laughs, a long shot from their days being at each other’s throats. That was the way it was between them those days. They were civil, shared drinks, laughs and the occasional fuck. None had dared to ask for more, each thinking they were respecting the others boundaries or simply being coward.

  
Everything had been fine until the waitress came to take the order with a flirty smile to Lilith. She had smiled back, making conversation and the laughs had died on Zelda’s face. She had sent a hate look at the poor girl who scattered back to other tables. Then she had stood up and left her sitting like an idiot to wait for the waitress to return.

  
Normally she would have let the other woman to cool of a few days, but that night there was an important event for the coven. Something which required the presence of both witches being civil towards each other.

  
Lilith knew was not going to apologize, she had gotten them a discount with the dinner and free drinks for hells sake! It wasn’t even the first time she did that. Lots of people seemed to fall for her charms, even before she used magic on them, it was how she survived on earth with no money. But she hated seeing Zelda upset, so she wanted to check they were still okay. It’s not like they were a couple or anything, she thought. It didn’t matter that sometimes, and only sometimes, when she was alone at night she let her mind wander, dreaming of being something more with the ginger witch.

  
She had been about to knock when the door opened and Sabrina and Ambrose ran outside. The girl barely screamed a  
-Hi Lilith! Aunt Zee is inside!  
Before disappearing on the road.

  
The brunette sighed, at least they weren’t mad at her so Zelda hadn’t told them about the fight.  
-I’d still like to know what the heaven I supposedly did…

  
She muttered to herself entering the house. It was a bit chilly and she closed her leather coat tighter around herself.  
-Zelda?  
She got no answer. So they were playing that game again.  
-Miss Spellman? I wish we could at least be civil towards each other and not ignore me like a child!  
She huffed out. She had to admit she was a tiny bit hurt by the other witch’s reaction.

  
A door opened upstairs and she heard footsteps before she saw Zelda. The witch had a firm scowl set on her face. She was wearing her usual directrix clothes, signaling that she was soon to leave for the academy.

-Yes? What is your business here? I would have sworn a locked door meant no entering. Maybe we need to revise the definition of things.  
Lilith crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest. She had not come to be insulted, she was honestly worried about the other witch.

-Your niece let me in. And there is no need for rudeness, I was just trying to be the bigger person and check that we were alright before tonight…  
Zelda interrupted her walking down the stairs.  
-Sure the bigger person, although you might be in need of bigger high heels then.

  
Lilith stared at her with big eyes.  
-Are… are you calling me short?

  
Zelda finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards Lilith. With their high heels they usually were about the same height but they both knew that barefoot the brunette was smaller. Something that was not to be mentioned outside of the bedroom. Now Zelda stood on even bigger heels, towering over her. Not that she had enlarged them with magic for that specific purpose.

  
-Between other things.

  
The ginger witch moved pass her into the kitchen.

  
-Do close your mouth dear, I’m sure we would hate more things coming in.

  
The brunette followed, feeling angry and confused. She stood against the wall, not fully entering.

  
-What?

  
The ginger served herself some coffee and lighted up her cigar.

  
-You seem awfully confused today dear.

  
Zelda sat herself on her chair and Lilith entered and sat in front of her, on the table. She crossed her legs, her dress hitching up, pleased that she was now towering over the other woman.

  
-What happened last night? Why did you leave… me?

  
She mutters the last word, almost unheard and the ginger looks a bit surprised, finally softening her face. She caresses Lilith’s thigh softly, feeling the other woman’s confusion. Maybe she overreacted. The ginger had felt so angry when the waitress flirted with her Lilith. So she left before she did anything wrong, reminding herself that they were not a couple, that was not a date, and the brunette had total freedom to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. She was tired of feeling something nasty inside her everytime she saw her flirting with someone else in her face. Still she had to admit the brunette had never ditched her in the middle of a casual meeting, instead getting free things for both of them and showing her the world some nights. She had had other friends who left her alone when they found their flirt of the night. Knowing that did not help her jealousy though. She patted her thigh the way one does a pet to calm them down.

  
-Everything’s fine Lilith, just go get ready for tonight. I know how much you enjoy taking your time dressing up.

  
The brunette jumped from the table, wobbling in her heels but stabilizing before crashing down. Zelda chuckled a bit but hid it behind her cup of coffee.

  
-I know everything is not fine. I’m not some imbecile like you seem so decided to make me be today. But I will take this as a signal that we will be decent towards each other, if only for the sake of the coven. Deal?

  
She stretched her hand towards the other witch, Zelda considered it a few seconds before shaking it.

  
-Deal.  
…………………………  
Night came too slow for both witches.

  
After their small fight/conversation at the Spellman mortuary she had been unable to take the brunette out of her mind. She was barely a couple of hours at the academy to teach some classes and left to get ready, hoping that would distract her mind. However even while she put on her dark blue palazzo, with a jacket to match and lovely jewlery, she felt something nagging her brain. She kept her big high heels and fixed her makeup, coiffing her hair with perfect ginger curls. She looked perfect and she knew it. Yet she felt something was missing.

  
-Damn I hate that woman.

  
She said to her mirror, to reassure herself while putting on her lipstick for the final touch.

  
-And yet I can’t help but feel drawn to her.

  
She sighed and studied her face, still flawlessly perfect. Now was not the time to think about Lilith and her impossibly gorgeous blue eyes. She shook her head and picked up a list she had made for the event. Everything needed to be perfect.

  
Someone knocked on her door and Sabrina’s head popped in.

  
-Hi auntie! I’m just here to let you know Ambrose and I took longer than we thought and we might be a bit late to the event, but we will be there. Don’t worry.

  
The teenager seemed to note the distressed look on her aunt’s face and entered the room.  
-Everything will be perfect, you’ll see.  
-I know that  
Zelda said defensively and then added.  
-It’s just Lilith…  
-Oh I know, she passed by in the morning. Everything alright with you two?

  
Sabrina asked with a knowing smirk. Zelda narrowed her eyes and stared seriously at her niece.  
-There’s nothing in between us two.  
-Oh I know, I wasn’t implying anything.

  
But the way she said it implied the contrary.  
-Well I’ll see you later, everything will be alright… for Lilith and you!

  
The blonde added quickly before running off. Zelda sighed, what had she done to deserve such a troublesome niece? She only really hopped it would be a perfect night. The coven needed it, she needed it.

  
……………………….  
For her part Sabrina hoped her plan with Ambrose would work. The whole family had agreed in that they didn’t want to see Zelda so upset. It was quite obvious what was happening. To all but the two witches involved. Which was why Sabrina had suggested a sort of party to reunite the coven, lift spirits and make new plans for the future. Zelda would not be up for a party, so they called it event instead.

  
After convincing her aunt, Sabrina took to convincing Lilith. Which wasn’t so hard, seeing as the brunette seemed to be more than willing to spend time with Zelda. A party, even one called event, was a too perfect opportunity to miss.

  
And so the Spellman’s found themselves playing matchmakers. And they had a plan too. Now it only needed to work. Hilda finished brewing the potion and put it in some alcohol, the only way those witches would drink it. Sabrina and Ambrose would be in charge of chanting the words. See, it was foolproof.

  
………………………………………………….  
Lilith spent a good deal of the day staring at her wardrobe. She had been wanting to ask Zelda to go with her, together, the night before. That was until the witch had stormed of in righteous anger. Now she had the dress she wanted to wear and no partner to match with. She sighed and for a second considered to go wearing leather pants with high knee length boots and a top to match. Now that would catch Zelda’s attention.

  
It would also make her very mad and probably cause her to be ignored the whole night. No, that wouldn’t do.

  
She took the dress of the hanger and laid it on the bed. It was a lovely blue shade that really brought out her eyes. She had really been wanting to wear it but now she wasn’t so sure. She snapped her fingers and the dress changed into a black skinny pants strapless jumpsuit with a clasped high low overskirt that would drag a bit when she walked. She put it on and smirked at her reflection. The lovely bodice had a small corset in it showing her cleavage.

  
-Perfection!

  
She fixed her makeup and finished with her classic red lipstick, leaving her hair fly free in brown waves.

  
She stared at her reflection, checking out her corset and her eyes, her thoughts flying back to Zelda. Then it hit her.

  
-She was jealous?

  
She flopped on her bed, not caring if she would crass her skirt.

  
-Who the fuck understands you Zelda Spellman?

  
She groaned and sat up to put some black shoes with her mind elsewhere. Maybe this could be an interesting night after all.

  
……………………………..  
When Lilith arrived at the academy everyone was already there. Great, she was late. She saw by the corner of her eye a very annoyed Zelda Spellman coming up to meet her. She couldn’t help but admire how the color was perfect on her, and the way that jacket hugged her…

  
-I was pretty sure I saw a clock when I was at your place.

  
Zelda fought to keep her eyes up and Lilith noticed, shrugging and strutting sexily towards the witch.

  
-Was that the only thing you saw?

  
Zelda scowled, feeling her face growing red.

  
-I thought you wanted to be civil.

  
-I do, do you?

  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, not noticing the way Sabrina and Ambrose were exchanging looks. They signaled to Hilda and she casually passed by holding a few drinks.

  
-Oh great, I definitely need some of this now!

  
Lilith grabbed two cups and Zelda’s scowl deepened, she had only grabbed one, clearly thinking of manners. Hilda left and they sipped their drinks in awkward silence. Both of them wanted to say something but none knew how to start. 

  
Zelda gathered courage and was about to say something when she saw that Lilith was now exchanging looks with another member of the coven, and the other girl was smiling the same way the waitress did. All thoughts of being civil went from her mind and instead she said.

  
-Missed your free drinks at the bar?

  
Lilith turned to face her, one drink already empty and laying it on a table nearby.

  
-Is that what this is about? I got us free drinks and then you left me sitting like an idiot there! Are you jealous?

  
She spat out without thinking. Zelda turned red, shushed her and put a hand on her mouth.

  
-Shut it!

  
She said looking around, worried someone had heard. Lilith shook her off.

  
-Oh that’s it then? I knew you hated me, I just thought we were over it. Now you can’t seem to be bothered to be near me. Fine.  
Lilith blinked back tears and gave Zelda her back, going towards one of the empty classrooms instead. Zelda stood a few seconds stunned before following her.

  
-No! Stop, that’s not what I meant!  
-I think you made yourself pretty clear.  
Lilith replied, finishing her other drink and laying it down a table in the middle of the room.

Zelda grabbed the other woman’s arm and made her turn.  
-I don’t hate you Lilith, in fact, quite the other way.

Zelda felt her cheeks getting hotter and kept talking.  
-I don’t know how to act around you. You ask me out, flirt with people to get free things, then we go to your place and we fuck. What are we Lilith? I need to know.

The brunette stood still, her ice blue eyes staring straight into Zelda’s green orbs. She stammered out her explanation.  
-I… I thought you didn’t want us to be anything more. Zelda, I have been trying to take you on a date, but… I mean I was going to yesterday but…

Zelda gasped  
-But I left…

  
They didn’t notice the doors had closed and a small spell had been cast. Zelda felt guilty now, but her pride prevented her from apologizing.  
-Well that was a shitty date then! You kept flirting with the waitress!

  
Lilith took a step back, feeling attacked, that was not how things had been. Their voices escalated into near yelling.  
-I was getting us free drinks! You have never complained before!

  
-And all those times we go out and you just have to have everyone’s eyes on you? Were those dates too?

  
Suddenly Lilith found herself at loss of words while music began sounding. She opened her mouth to defend herself and instead a song came out

  
_Every single day_   
_I walk down the street_   
_I hear people say,_   
_"Baby's so sweet"_

  
Zelda stared with her mouth open. This had Sabrina written all over, she should have suspected from the moment her niece had mentioned Lilith.  
On her part Lilith seemed to know the song, and let it speak for her. She moved with each verse towards Zelda, teasing her.

  
_Ever since puberty_   
_Everybody stares at me_   
_Boys, girls -_   
_I can't help it baby_

  
Zelda turned around and started walking towards the door. She was so not having this. She tried to say “I’ll talk to you when you’re back to your senses”. But Lilith caught up with her before she was able to leave and turned her around, making her listen.

_So be kind_  
 _Don't lose your mind_  
 _Just remember that I'm your baby_  
Lilith pressed against Zelda and grabbed her hand softly, singing into her eyes.  
 _Take me for what I am_  
 _Who I was meant to be_  
 _And if you give a damn_

  
She made them move to the rhythm of the music in a small dance, then spinning her around. Which Zelda used to get out of Lilith arms and walk away.

_Take me baby or leave me_   
_Take me baby or leave me_

  
Not giving up Lilith jumped up on the main desk of the classroom, kicking the stuff that was on it to the floor. Zelda turned around at the noise and shook her head biting her lower lip. No way she thought that would work!

  
_A tiger in a cage_   
_Can never see the sun_   
_This diva needs her stage_

  
Lilith stroke a funny pose on top of the desk and unclasped her overtop skirt to place is as a sparkly carpet on the desk, she then kicked out her shoes and stood on it, dancing to tease. Zelda’s eyes deviated to her beautiful legs, distracted for a second.

  
_Baby - let's have fun!_   
_You are the one I choose_

  
Zelda crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Nice legs and cleavege yet still not falling for it.

  
_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_   
_You love the limelight too, now baby_

  
The ginger approached, Lilith bent down and extended her hand thinking she had won, and instead pulled the skirt off the table making Lilith fall off, landing like a cat. Yet she regained balance and kept singing, only teasing Zelda more and she could feel the beginning of a smile tugging on her lips.

_So be mine_   
_And don't waste my time_   
_Cryin'_

  
Lilith chased Zelda playfully, shaking her cleavage and showing some skin, leaving the ginger blushing. She then tried to kiss her and Zelda stepped back.  
-Don’t you dare!  
Lilith laughed and kept singing.

\- _"Oh Honeybear - are you still my baby?"_  
Zelda turned back again, Lilith had a nice voice she had to admit and it was nice to hear her. But giving into her games would mean losing her pride. And she was not quite there yet. She reached the doors and found them locked. Great! Her niece was so grounded. She turned around and found the brunette singing in front of her, it was the chorus now and she belted it quite loudly. She felt her cheeks redden by the thought of the entire academy listening in.

  
_Take me for what I am_   
_Who I was meant to be_

  
Lilith got on her knees and hugged Zelda’s waist, caressing her butt. The ginger responded by giving her a slap to the hand, Lilith pouted and stood up taking a step back singing the next two lines straight into Zelda’s eyes.

  
_And if you give a damn_  
Take me baby _or leave me_

  
She spoke that part, truly needing Zelda to understand that beneath the spell she was trying to say something. It was strong, and in a way it helped her say things she would have never said otherwise. So she kept singing.

  
_No way - can I be what I'm not_   
_But hey - don't you want your girl hot!_

  
She signaled to her and around, giving a swift twirl and then again extending her arm to Zelda who took a step forward but still didn’t take her hand.

  
_Don't fight - don't lose your head_   
_Cause every night - who's in your bed?_

  
She got to her knees again, this time to walk the rest of the distance like a cat and look up at Zelda with a pout

  
_Who's in your bed, baby?_   
_Kiss Pookie_

  
She blew a kiss in Zelda’s direction and the woman took her hand to make her stand up, her face about to complain when she too felt the pull of the spell. She tried to fight it but when she opened her mouth more song came out.

  
_It won't work._   
_I look before I leap_   
_I love margins and discipline_   
_I make lists in my sleep_

  
While she sang she took steps forwards while Lilith went backwards until she reached the wall.

  
_Baby what's my sin?_   
_Never quit - I follow through_   
_I hate mess - but I love you_

  
She gave Lilith a soft caress and then slapped her butt for payback, causing the other woman to yelp lightly while a devilish smile graced her features.

  
_What to do_   
_With my impromptu baby_

She towered over Lilith, in her tall high heels, pressing her body against the brunette’s curves and caressing her brown waves.

  
_So be wise_   
_This girl satisfies_   
_You've got a prize_   
_But don't compromise_   
_You're one lucky baby_

  
She leaned in for a kiss and stepped back at the last second, smirking at Lilith. Two could play that game.

  
_Take me for what I am_

  
She took her jacket off and threw it to Lilith’s face with a wink.

  
She grabbed it and muttered.  
\- A control freak

  
Now Zelda was really enjoying herself. She walked away from Lilith and felt her following her.

  
_Who I was meant to be_

  
Lilith added:  
 _A snob - yet over-attentive_

  
Zelda stopped walking and turned to face Lilith:  
 _And if you give a damn_

  
Lilith sang, changing the original lyrics a bit  
 _A lovable, strong witch_

  
Zelda felt something warm inside her and pulled Lilith towards her  
 _Take me baby or leave me_

  
They kissed, it was soft unlike the many violent kisses they had shared before and yet so much more meaningful. Zelda opened the doors and both walked outside, no longer caring if someone else saw them. They both kept singing at the same time in perfect harmony. On the outside Ambrose and Sabrina were smiling so much it was obvious they were the directors of the play. Lilith and Zelda shared a look, if they wanted a show they would give them a show.  
A circle had formed around them, they stood proudly and kept singing. Each of them hitting the notes perfectly, letting the spell fly through them.

  
_Both:_   
_That's it!_   
_Zelda:_   
_The straw that breaks my back_   
_Both:_   
_I quit_   
_Zelda_   
_So come on take me now_   
_Both:_   
_Women_

  
Lilith turned around and saw the eyes of pretty much everybody staring at them, mouth agape, still not fully believing they were watching their high priestess and the mother of demons singing together.

  
_What is it about them?_   
_Can't live -_   
_With them -_   
_Or without them!_

  
They stood inches apart now, so close they would almost kiss. Caressing each other while they sang

  
_Take me for what I am_   
_Who I was meant to be_   
_And if you give a damn_   
_Take me baby or leave me_   
_Take me baby_

  
Lilith jumped and put her legs around Zelda, pressing their bodies together and making the other woman carry her.

  
_Or leave me_   
_Guess I'm leavin'_   
_I'm gone!_

  
They finished breathlessly, leaning for a kiss at the same time for the whole academy to see. They all knew now.

Their kiss was interrupted by clapping and cheering from a certain blonde witch, then the whole academy joined it, praising their performance.  
Lilith’s legs came down and Zelda hugged her protectively, wanting everyone to know she belonged to her, and they were most certainly not to flirt with her.

  
……..  
On the stairs a trio of Spellman’s congratulated each other.

  
-I’m a little concerned tho’, cos’ you do know that’s a breakup song? - Ambrose said.  
-It is? - Sabrina was still clapping and only heard part of what they said.  
-Well they’ve always been weird, I mean it is Zelda and Lilith. They tried to kill each other last week. So I’m not surprised.- laughed Hilda.

  
Ambrose laughed back and shook his head.

  
-That’s it, we’re having a family movie night. I can’t believe I’m the only one who recognized the song.

  
-Not really, new nephew, I must admit I’ve been a fan of broadway for a while.

  
A smug voice interrupted them, coming up from the stairs. The trio gulped and plastered their best smiles on their faces when they saw Lilith and Zelda.

  
-Sooo  
-It was about time!  
-Great singing, on both parts

  
They spoke at the same time, and laughed nervously.

  
-This is the family you got yourself into, think you can stand them? - Zelda said lowly to Lilith with a smirk  
-Oh sure, it’s not like it is another end of the world. - She responded standing on her tiptoes to give Zelda a long kiss. –You know what is world ending? Me without shoes and you in those circus stilts.

  
Zelda laughed and only straightened her back, standing taller and grabbing Lilith’s waist.

  
-You wish. I’m still taking those shoes as part of your apology.  
-This is not over- Lilith said and sighed into her embrace, melting when Zelda gave her a kiss to the cheek.  
-I sure hope it isn’t.- And with that both of them came down the stairs, holding hands and sharing kisses, wanting the world to know they belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this in my head for a couple of weeks now. Hope you like it!  
> Btw, the song is from the musical "Rent". Totes recommend watching it, just brace yourselves emotionally, it's a wild ride. And yes, I changed the lyrics a lil bit so it would fit the situation.


End file.
